


Are We Friends?

by JustWilkoWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustWilkoWrites/pseuds/JustWilkoWrites
Summary: Yang and Blake have been tip-toeing on the line of their friendship for a while now, and after a night where they were almost caught they must decide where they both stand on the issue before their friendship is irreversibly broken.





	1. A Classic Xiao-Long Party

Blake was pushed up against the bathroom mirror, mumbling lost words against the lips that was pressed onto hers. Their right hand were buried deep in her dark hair, messing it up while deepening the kiss. The other hand slowly pushing up the black knee length skirt Blake chose for the night. Blake was finally able to pushed back gasping for some air, "What if someone walks in?"

The blonde grinned back at her, leaning in to nibble on Blake's ear. "They better enjoy the show", they replied the statement drowned in a smug tone Blake was now accustomed too. Blake chuckled before hitting her friend on the shoulder, "Yang..." Blake started to complain before being cut off with a kiss. Yang reached over to lock the door before proceeding to unbutton the shy woman's lilac blouse. 

Just outside the door, a Xiao-long party commenced so no doubt multiple people we're around the house passed out drunk. Weiss was rushing around the house clearing up the discarded plastic cups and directing the drunker party-goers towards a toilet or at least outside. The young heiress marched into the kitchen where Ruby stood racing an older friend of Yang's to who could finish their drink first. The underage red head slammed the plastic cup onto the side while jumping up in victory, with her opponent still having beer running down his chin reluctantly accepting his defeat.

"Weiss! Weiss! I crushed him!", Ruby cheered but her erratic jumping left her stomach uneasy so with a speed no on could match she rushed through the crowd towards the sink where her body started emptying its contents. "Ruby!" Weiss called pushing passed everyone that stood in her way. 

The party continued to the early morning before people started stumbling home. Weiss slumped onto the sofa exhausted after clearing up most of the mess, falling next to Blake while Yang was nursing her younger sister upstairs. Weiss glanced over to one of her best friends and immediately jumped up, "Who?" She questioned with a gleeful tone. Blake looked up face squashed in confusion on what the question was about. Weiss smiled and gestured to Blake's outfit, "you keep yourself in perfect condition yet right now your skirt is creased and the buttons on your shirt is done up wrong. Additionally your hair is a mess." Blake looked down and realised that the evidence towards Weiss' deduction was accurate. Weiss grabbed Blake's arm and her grin only widened, "Was it Sun?". Blake adjusted her position unsure what to say, she just shook her head as her face went red. 

Weiss' attention shifted to Yang coming down the stairs, each step heavier than the last. "Yang! Blake got laid and won't tell me with who" Weiss giggled attempting to get another person to help with the interrogation. Yang fell head first into the large beige sofa, slowly pulling the rest of her body to rest on the soft temporary bed. "Yang? Seriously you can not be considering sleeping there tonight" Weiss moaned quickly realising her words fell on deaf ears as the loud snores erupted from the unconscious blonde. Weiss sighed heavily picking herself up from next to Blake for one last scan of the house, despite being a guest to the house Weiss was always the first to make sure it was clean for the return of Taiyang. The heiress leaned over to kiss Blake on her cheek before heading off upstairs to sleep in one of the spare beds. Blake was about to do the same but as she leaned forward to stand up her vision became dark and Blake fell back into the depths of the sofa. 

 

With a groan Blake pulled herself from the sofa her head pulsating and her vision blurry. "Ow you look rough, but then again you drank a lot last night", a cheery voiced stated from above her once Blake's vision steadied she saw a glass of orange being held by her best friend. After another groan Blake reached from the glass and downed half the glass soothing her parched throat. "Slow down," Yang giggled handing her some painkillers "you don't want to make your stomach unsettled drinking so fast". Blake glared at the blonde, wondering how she could be so cheery since she drank double of what Blake had. Yang hopped off the arm of the chair and glided over to the kitchen while calling back, "I'm making pancakes for Ruby, guessing you'd like some too?" The only response was a mumble in agreement. "God you were drunk last night Blake", Yang laughed as Weiss came jumping down the stairs.

"Says the one that passed out on the sofa" Weiss argued in Blake's defence. She picked up a plate of fresh pancakes and placed them on the table pulling out a chair for the still suffering Ruby.

"It was fun though" Ruby whispered cradling her head. As the four best friends sat around the table picking at Yang's food they started talking about the night before.

"And who was the mystery hook up Blake?" Weiss grinned looking at the girl who was now choking on the breakfast missing Yang forcing her own food down in surprise.

"WHAT?", screamed Ruby who had mysteriously healed through the power of pancakes. Blake buried her head in shame while at the same time was furious that Yang had escaped the same interrogation. The youngest of the group now filled with excitement and mischief, bounced next to Blake's seat while tugging on the fragile woman's sleeve. Blake glanced over at Yang and was shocked by what she saw. Her eyes were wide and mouth was slightly agape, both of her hands was clenched tightly around the utensils. Yang looked scared about being caught with what they both were doing the night before, when they thought nobody would notice. Blake heart ached but she realised Ruby and Weiss were still waiting for an answer. 

Blake stuttered to answer before the girls got impatient, "umh, no one special" Weiss' eyes rolled "and it wasn't anything like that, we just made out". Ruby slumped back into her chair seemingly satisfied with the lie, while Weiss was obviously not convinced with her arms crossing over her chest. 

"Well! I need a shower", Yang shouted quickly leaving the table and rushed up the stairs leaving Ruby talking about going out later with Penny. After finishing the pancakes the three quickly cleaned up the leftovers of the night before, and Blake left to go the gym before Yang could return downstairs.


	2. Working it Out

"C'mon Blake! You can go faster" Sun shouted as Blake was pulling back on the rowing machine. Sun had been bringing Blake to the gym every Sunday morning for a couple of months now, and Blake had been getting better but with a hangover and her mind preoccupied Blake felt like her lungs were collapsing.

Fed up Blake threw down the handle and started chugging on her water. This is why she went to the gym with Sun, she was always distracted by Yang whenever they worked out. However even without Yang here she was all Blake could think about plus the fact Blake hadn’t fully recovered from her hangover there was no wonder why she wasn’t to her usual standard.

"Sorry", Blake gasped out picking up her towel to dab off the sweat. Her phone vibrated against the display of the machine, on the screen a photo of Weiss popped up alongside a message; "I know it was more than a kiss x". Sun lunged for the phone reading as the next messaged pop through, "You shouldn't feel ashamed about this. Not with me xx"

Sun looked up from the phone concerned, he gestured towards the mat, "cool down and chat?". Sun was like a brother to Blake; annoying, embarrassing, protective and full of love. Blake nodded and sat onto the mat, spreading her legs and leaning forwards to pull the muscles in her body. Sun held her legs down, so she focuses on the stretch.

“The party last night, I hooked up with someone.", Sun had to kept himself quiet allowing Blake to tell her story before putting his input in. "It isn't the first time we have but it was the riskiest we've been, since we were both drunk and acting stupid". Blake sat up and started stretching her left arm across her chest. Sun's eyebrows raised, waiting for the 'but' in the story. "Weiss figured it out and wants to know who, but it's been such a secret between us I don't think they want people to know". Blake lay onto her back, raised one of her legs as Sun got in-between them to put pressure down to ease the burning ache. Sun leaned over so his face was above Blake's.

"Do you like them?", Sun asked a small supportive smile rested on his face as he witnessed Blake's face go from pent up to relaxed as she thought about her mystery partner. 

"This is soft porn", a voice called over interrupting the pair before Blake could responded. The pair looked over to the woman wearing black leggings, a small yellow tank top and gym bag over her shoulder.

"Yang?" Blake asked, quickly pushing Sun from off her in shock. Yang raised her eyebrows looking over at Blake as the pair straighten themselves out. "Was just cooling down, we're about to go", Sun laughed rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"That's great, I just got out of kickboxing we can walk to the showers together." Yang replied her eyes not leaving Blake, who in turn was staring back wondering how she look like she just arrived not leaving an intense club. The three walked over to the showers in an awkward silence. Sun's fingers slipped into Blake's hand, nodding over to Yang with his eyes wide in question. Blake lowered her head, squeezing his hand to confirm the answer as Yang turned around to open the women's door glancing down to the two hands linked to one another. They then both separated and went into their own respective rooms to get changed.

"I didn't know you and Sun were on the hand holding base, you two kissed yet?" Yang asked sarcastically making kissy faces to Blake as she pulled off her trainers. Blake faked a laugh, neatly untying her shoes. 

"It isn't like that" Blake responded, as she put her socks in each shoe. "With everything we've done, you going to say I can't hold a friend's hand". When Blake looked over at Yang, she had already stripped down to her underwear and started pulling out her extra clothes.

"I ain't saying anything Blake, you can do what you want after all I'm no one special ain't I?" Yang replied mocking Blake’s words from the morning while throwing the clothes on the bench.

"Yang" Blake whispered trying not to look at her best friend’s bare body, "about last night". Yang looked over silencing Blake with her eyes.

"Right, we were drunk. It was risky, I shouldn't have done it. It's fine it won't happen again", Yang tried to say with confidence as her heart raced a million miles per hour. Blake turned her back so Yang couldn't see her face drop and eyes tear up. The two women continued in silence and once they left the gym Blake opted to walk with Sun despite the offer of a quick lift home on Yang's bike. Sun knew not to ask any more about Yang already sure Blake didn't want to talk about it. 

 

Weiss had been sitting at her desk, catching up on some school work for majority of the afternoon. She had sent Blake a text a while ago to make sure she was okay, but Weiss knew Blake would be at the gym right now, so she was patiently waiting for her response while making colour coded revision cards. When her phone dinged from a new message, Weiss jumped up to reply as quickly as she could but was surprised to see a photo of the blue haired Neptune flexing while shirtless in the mirror. There was another ding quickly followed with a message; "Hey, got a new workout routine. Do you think it's working? ;)". Weiss grinned trying to think of the best response to Neptune's flirting, but before she could decide another ding came through with a message from Blake.

"Hey, sorry I didn't reply sooner. I was at the gym x" - B

"It's fine, I just don't want you to feel ashamed or the need to hide a mystery guy from me xx" – W Weiss typed back hoping to get some information. 

Ding.

"I don't feel ashamed just don't know how to talk about it, as it wasn't a guy" -B

Weiss took a moment to make sure she was messaging the right person. Ruby was younger than the rest of the group, but each friend had already made remarks that her friendship with the red headed Penny had started to develop more romantically. Weiss was the self-proclaimed mother, taking care of everyone when they did something stupid. Yet the not so subtle flirting between her and Neptune had not gone by unnoticed. When the group first got together Yang was the one who got the most male attention. However, when she came out as gay absolutely nothing changed as many guys still tried their luck only to have Yang laugh off their advancements while continuing charming all the girls. Blake however had withdrawn herself from dating only telling the group her previous relationship had not ended well. Weiss knew Blake's previous relationship was with a man, she had even tried to convince Blake to date Sun. Now looking at the text from Blake saying she was having a fling with a woman, Weiss was shocked.

"And? It was more than a kiss, right? We're best friends we can talk about this x" – W 

Weiss thought about which girls she knew was at the party and identified as gay or bi. There was obviously Yang, Coco turned up too, Nora is pansexual, but she would never cheat on Ren. Even Pyrrha got a bit handsy with women after a drink. Weiss remembered Blake had invited Sun and Illia, Sun didn't turn up for long because he had to focus on training, but Weiss couldn't recall if she saw Illia turn up at all.

“Yeah, it’s not the first time either. I’m sorry I haven’t told you about it before, but I need it to be a secret while I figure things out with them” – B

Weiss looked over the words and realised this was the most she was going to get from the most secret woman Weiss has met even with how secretive the Schnee household can be. Plus, she couldn’t say much about the secrecy due to her relationship with Neptune, like sure they haven’t had sex with one another but even they haven’t admitted to anyone what was happening. Weiss tried to change the conversation so Blake was comfortable and wouldn’t feel interrogated anymore. Another ding came through reminding Weiss she hadn’t replied to Neptune’s message yet. Glancing out the window to see the sun already setting Weiss decided to close her school books and settle in for the night.


	3. High Risk Move

Weiss stepped out of the family car, thanking the driver before walking up the stairs to the college building. With a heavy thud she was pushed forward as Ruby jumped onto Weiss with her classic energetic hug from behind. “Ruby, some warning would be nice!” Weiss cried out stepping back from her best friend. “Wait you’re on time?” the question made the younger woman laugh.

“Yeah, Yang gave me a lift on her bike!” Ruby called so happy to get a lift on her older sister’s motorcycle as she still clung to the helmet. Yang pulled herself up the main steps, already calming Weiss from her ‘motorcycles are death traps’ rant while looking around for the quietest member of the group.

“Anyone seen Blake?”, Yang asked scanning over the cars filling the lot for the old run-down car that Blake owns. Weiss looked up from her daily planner, “Oh when we were talking yesterday, she was telling me about someone so maybe she’s with them” Weiss answered while trying to keep the truth a secret as Blake requested. Yang paused for a moment, allowing the two to walk ahead of her as she thought about Blake at the party and how now she could be with someone else.

Elsewhere Blake was sat in her car, her hand shaking and barely holding onto her phone after looking at the most recent message she had received. On the screen viewed a photo of her best friends outside the college entrance and unaware that a photo was being taken of them, the caption underneath read; “So this is what you choose, Blake?”. Blake thought back to when she last saw the man who sent the message and immediately shook her head in attempt to throw his image away. Pushing her car door open Blake carefully stepped out onto the pavement mustering her energy to keep herself from collapsing. Keeping her head down Blake walked through the college and navigated herself into the common room which deep within at their usual table sat Ruby, Weiss and Yang.

“Good morning Blake”, a calm voice spoke from behind her causing her to jump in surprise. Spinning round she looked into the familiar pink eyes, Blake sighed with relief to see it was only Lie Ren another quiet student who like her despite being an introvert suffered from having an extroverted partner. “Are you okay?” Ren asked softly like he was tired or not quite awake yet. Blake looked back and noticed Yang staring back at her, today had been rough and first class hasn’t even started yet so she decided she couldn’t face Yang just yet.

  
“I need to go somewhere quiet”, Blake's voice was shaking as her throat started to close. Ren looked over Blake to glance at the population of the common room before stepping back and opening the door behind him for Blake. They both walked in an acceptable silence towards the college library and soon arrived at their desired destination of the back corner where they’ve hidden from their groups before.

Back at the common room Weiss was writing up some notes form the next class curriculum, while across the room Neptune stood throwing a ball back and forth from Sun. Despite needing to keep his attention on the ball Neptune kept looking over to Weiss hoping to get her attention and as he was looking elsewhere Sun wound his arm back and with full force three the ball at his best friend’s head.

“Ow! Why do you want to hurt me all the time?” Neptune yelled out, still smiling over at the white-haired heiress when she looked up from her work momentarily.

  
“Just ask her out already” Sun called out reaching his arm around Neptune’s shoulders. Neptune picked up the ball and pushed it back into Sun’s chest. “I would, but her older sister scares me” Neptune shivered when thinking about when Winter caught him and Weiss kissing in his car. Sun chuckled hitting his friend round the back of his head before heading over to the ladies table, Neptune panicked trying to pull sun back before rushing over after him.

“Hey Ruby, just saw Penny. She was lookin’ for you, something about next Saturday?” Sun started to divide and conquer, Ruby looked up and smiled quickly throwing her headphones into her bag and saying goodbye before running in the direction Sun was pointing too. Weiss looked up again her eyes narrowed with caution and lips pressed together annoyed by the smile on Sun’s face.

“What do you want, Sun?” Weiss question.

“I’m here for Yang actually, sorry sweetheart. Neptune can entertain you for a while instead” Sun replied gesturing for Neptune to take the seat in front of Weiss, he then turned his attention to the fiery blonde.

“Shouldn’t you be smooching Blake and not harassing me?” Yang sarcastically spat out. Sun leaned in so his reply couldn’t be heard by anyone nearby.

“Shouldn’t you?” Sun’s friendly smile didn’t flinch yet the venom in his words hit Yang’s from her face.

“Listen, you can’t come over here like I’ve done something wrong, she doesn’t want a relationship and neither do I. And I ain’t ashamed of being her friend” Yang argued quietly wondering why Blake had told Sun what has been happening between them.

“Well how do two best friends start sleeping with one another, with no relationship and still stay friends?” Sun asked watching as Yang sat in silence thinking about the first time it happened.

_Blake had picked up Yang from Coco’s after a “study” night which was basically the two getting high while listening to music or watching a movie. Blake was obviously annoyed at the state Yang had put herself as she kept herself quiet for majority of the journey despite Yang’s mumbling. When Yang started uncontrollably giggling Blake pulled over the car to face Yang._

_“Why are you doing this?” Blake yelled pushing Yang back into the seat. Yang looked back at her best friend who rarely shouted and noticed how high her eyebrows were raised in anger causing Yang to giggle even more. Frustrated that she had to once again look after Yang after what she did to herself, Blake pushed her back again with even more force. “STOP IT!” Blake screamed pushing Yang again and again until the laughing stopped. Tears started to fall from Blake's eyes as she slumped down her seat refusing to look near the passenger seat. Yang reached her hand over to Blake’s peeling them from where they clung to her face, slowly caressing her cheek until the sobs turned to small sniffles. “I’m sorry, I just hate to see you like this”, Blake forced out looking deep into the concern of the lilac eyes. After a few minutes of silence between the two of them, Blake leaned forward starting the car up again. Yang couldn’t go home like this, so Blake decided to change their route towards her own small flat._

_As soon as they entered the flat Blake leaded Yang into the bathroom and started the shower up, pulling the temperature up to hot just how Yang liked it. “Try and get that smell from you”, Blake whispered leaving Yang to shower in private. Once in the bedroom Blake pulled out her phone and messaged the group chat._

_“Yang won’t be coming home tonight Ruby” – B_

_“Is she really high again?” – W_

_“Likely she was at Coco’s, I’ve already told dad” – R_

_“It is like the third weekend in the row that she has done this. Do you want me to come around and help?” – W_

_“No don’t worry I got this, you can take her next time” – B_

_Blake threw her phone down on the bed and peaked through to the bathroom. The blonde was sat underneath the shower with her face in between her legs. Blake sighed and stepped in to help, the blonde didn’t even flinch at Blake’s touch as she started to scrub soap onto her back. When Blake moved up to her shoulders, Yang lifted her head and moaned. Yang looked up at Blake through the wet blonde hair that covered her face. Blake moved onto her arms while avoiding eye contact._

_“Come on Yang, I can’t do all of this for you” Blake croaked out. When she finally looked back into Yang’s eyes Blake couldn’t help but cry. They had both confessed secrets of their pasts to one another, things they hadn’t told anyone else. Blake had talked about Adam, their relationship and the abuse that came with it including on how she felt like she deserved everything that happened to her because of what he told her. Blake had poured her heart out to her on how the thought of being romantically involved with anyone caused her to have a panic attack and keep herself locked up in her flat for days. Whereas Yang told Blake about her phobia of abandonment after her mother left and step mum died and felt like both were somehow her fault. Because of their trust in one another Blake knew why Yang was doing this. After all, weed calmed her nerves and random hook-ups meant there was no commitment to walk out on._

_But knowing this did not make seeing Yang in this state any better._

_“Don’t leave me” Yang whimpered the opposite of her usual enthusiastic cheers. Blake pulled herself into the shower welcoming the hot water stream, she rested her head on Yang’s bare shoulder while Yang placed her hand on Blake’s back rubbing small circles on the centre. They were only like this for a couple of minutes before Yang pushed herself up and grabbed a towel. Blake was now used to seeing Yang naked, she was proud of the work she put into her body and was more than comfortable showing it off. Meaning it didn’t take long for the whole team to be comfortable bare with one another as they all clicked like an instant family. However something was different being so close to Yang’s naked body right now. Blake stood up to turn off the shower before walking into her bedroom with Yang right behind her. One by one each wet item of clothing was ripped off Blake’s thin body and thrown to a nearby chair that was out of the way. Blake made quick work scrubbing herself with a spare towel making sure she was dry. Yang’s arms reached around Blake’s abdominal area and held her close as her head rested on the back of Blake’s still wet dark hair._

_“Yang” Blake whispered since both of their naked bodies were pressed against each other, Yang didn’t answer yet instead she started kissing Blake’s shoulder earning a quiet whimper from in front of her._


	4. A Fighting Chance

Yang looked back up to Sun her face now stern and cold. “What happens between Blake and I is just that” Yang angrily whispered pulling Sun away from the table and out of the common room.

  
“Wish I could say the same Yang but what’s happening is hurting Blake which makes it my problem” Sun bluntly said not backing down from Yang’s attempt to push him off the matter.

  
“If she has an issue with it, she can call it off not her boy toy!” Yang shouted now that she was out of the room, hitting a firm jab on Sun’s shoulder.

  
“Careful Xiao-Long, I don’t want to fight you” Sun snarled stepping up close, so his face was inches away from Yang’s. As fists started to fly a cry of excitement from a nearby student gained the attention of majority of the college.

* * *

 

“Oh Gods”, Ren gasped hitting Blake’s shoulder before rushing out to get a better view of the scene he just witnessed outside the window. Blake huffed, gently putting down the book she had been enjoying before exiting the library. She immediately noticed the growing crowd, Blake knew the college only gathered like this if there was a fight, so she started to slowly jog over. The closer she got the sounds of heavy fists landing on flesh which was followed by painful grunts only got louder even when she was pushing past the waves of spectators. Blake’s heart stopped once she stepped out into the centre to see the two athletic blondes throwing one punch after another, Yang held Sun to the ground by his throat as she sent a blurred attack towards his face. Sun held both his arms up to defend his head from the assault as he kicked up aiming his knees to a soft centre of Yang’s body.

“Stop it! What are you doing?” Blake screamed wrenching Yang from the ground and stepping in front of her to block her view of Sun. Yang’s heavy breathing was all Blake could hear for a moment as she grabbed onto Yang’s elbows keeping her close to try and calm her down. Weiss was finally able to push past the cheering spectators and landed firmly in the centre circle.

  
“If you have a problem with me Blake, then tell me!” Yang shouted as she towered over the smaller girl her lilac eyes so filled with anger; they seemed to turn red. Blake’s mouth fell open to argue back but was too shocked by the allegation to form a sentence. Yang chuckled in defeat, taking the silence as an answer she ripped herself from Blake’s touch. “Tell your boyfriend to stay out of my life” Yang’s words came out much calmer but were still filled with toxicity. Blake turned from Yang and fell to Sun’s side to nurse his wounds.

* * *

 

“We need to get to the bottom of the fight from this morning, Miss Xiao-Long” Headmaster Ozpin said leaning against his desk in front of Yang. Sun had just left the office after his meeting avoiding eye contact with Yang, who had been waiting since she was pulled out near the end of her first lesson.

  
“I didn’t do anything wrong, sir” Yang argued unsure where her defence could go.

  
“Well nobody seems to know anything or at least not willing to say anything, so all I have is Mr Wukong’s suddenly appearing wounds which he can’t give me an explanation for”. Yang rubbed her palms across her thighs with relief that she wasn’t going to get in trouble. “Okay well if you have nothing to say, I have nothing I can do so you can go” Ozpin finished going over to his chair to continue some paperwork. Yang gabbed her duffle-bag and hurried out of the room, she pulled out her phone to check the time realising there was no point returning to lesson she made her way to the common room once again.

  
Ruby was already sitting at their table so once Yang arrived, they started to small talk as neither of them wanted to bring up the conversation of the fight. Luckily break came quickly and a heavy pour of people came in to socialise, Yang slumped down on the table as Ruby pulled out her portable game console. Blake was at the other side of the common room with Sun, Weiss was discussing something with Blake occasionally looking back over to Yang. After a moment Weiss marched over to their usual table throwing a book at Yang to gain her attention.

  
“Explain yourself Xiao-Long” Weiss demanded her hand on her hip showing she was serious.

  
“I’ve already had the lecture from Ozpin so can we drop it” Yang huffed back throwing the book on the table. Weiss started to tap her foot, not accepting the answer as final. “Sun started accusing me of being a negative influence for Blake and I overreacted” Yang tried again by not lying but also withholding the whole truth. Weiss’ posture relaxed and she climbed up on the table to sit next to Yang as Ruby slid over to rest her head on her older sister’s lap.

  
“What’s next then Yang?” Weiss calmly asked.

  
“She needs time to think but after that we’ll speak, I promise” Yang replied giving Weiss’ hand a small squeeze.

  
At the front of the common room the doors opened and in entered three people that Yang had never seen before. The guy had silver hair and a confident smile, next to him was a coloured girl with green dyed hair but Yang’s attention was drawn to the small, pale skinned brunette girl behind them. Her bangs were pink mimicking her eyes one pink and one brown. She wore a brown corset over a short white dress, which pulled in her waist to empathise her features. Yang watched them walk past, admiring the proud strut the brunette had.

  
“Who are they?” Yang asked her eyes not leaving the trio. Weiss looked up from her phone to examine what Yang’s question was about.

  
“Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai and Neopolitan Torchwick. They started today” Weiss stated like she was reading the information straight out of a book while gesturing to each one she was referring to. “Neopolitan is mute so the college is making a free sign language course to help with communication” Weiss continued as she pulled the college pamphlet from her folder to show Yang. Ruby jumped up with a grin.

  
“Yang already knows sign language, she took a course when she was ten because our neighbour was deaf” Ruby blurted out, happy to brag on behalf of her sister. Weiss looked over in surprise, but Yang just shrugged it off as the bell went off signalling for the end of the short break.

* * *

Yang sat in her usual place in her favourite class, engineering, close to a window so she could enjoy a view when she was bored. She was pulling out her work book when she heard the teacher say, “Sit next to Yang, she can bring you up to speed”. Neopolitan sat in the next seat and threw her bag onto the desk, so Yang decided to sign for her.

_“I’m sorry, my signing is rusty.”_

  
Neopolitan smiled at her effort which came out fluently and signed back.

  
_“Thanks, but I can hear so you can speak to me.”_

  
“I’m Yang Xiao-Long, it’s nice to meet you Neopolitan” Yang confidently said before pulling out some worksheets for class, when a note was pushed in front of her reading; Call me Neo.


	5. UPDATE

I haven't updated this story in a while, quite a few months actually. I wanted to explain why.  
At first I needed to put college and work first and leave writing alone as I finished exams, but as luck would have it my laptop's hard drive broke meaning I've lost all my files including follow up chapters.  
It has taken me awhile to have the time and money to try and cover costs of fixing my laptop and attempting to recover these files, yet I just got the news that no files can be saved.  
I will try to rewrite the chapters I had for this story and other stories I had in the works to the best of my ability and pull back to uploading, just bare with me as I do.

Lots of Love, Wilko x


End file.
